


Dust Clearing

by irishfino



Series: We Rise From Dust [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, westwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: Cisco notices the changes taking place between Iris and HR before either of them realize they're hooked.





	Dust Clearing

                Cisco knew the first-time HR took the twins on a tour of S.T.A.R. Labs that he was in deep. He let Tracy go, for god’s sake, and she was, like, the second person who put up with his coffee nonsense. The first was Harry, but there had been that spitting incident that Harry refused to apologize for. God, that guy was a dick. It’s amazing Harry and HR are doppelgangers with the way Harry is on a daily basis. What stick did he jam up his own ass to be that way, Jesus. Whatever.

                Cisco confronts HR at the twins’ second birthday party. Probably not the best time to do it, but it’s one of the few times he can corner HR nowadays.

                “You’re in love with Iris,” Cisco says quietly.

                HR’s eyes narrowed in that Must-Be-a-Wells way. “What are you talking about?”

                “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

                “I’m not ‘in love’ with anyone.”

                “I’m going to tell Iris.” He won’t, of course, it’s none of his business, but he has to confirm for his own sake. He’s selfish sometimes, what can he say.

                As soon as he turns away, HR grabs his arm and tugs him back. “Don’t you go lying to that woman during the birthday party for Dawn and Donnie. You wait to spoil her day another day.”

                Yeah, he’s in love, he just won’t admit it. Cisco nods at him, HR nods back then disappears which is strange because this isn’t a very crowded area. That has _got_ to be a Wells thing.

                It’s a year or so later when he notices the energy around those two has changed. They’re no longer tense, yet relaxed in the others presence. There are light touches between them. HR places his hands on the small of Iris’ back on numerous occasions just to touch her. Iris puts her hand on his as she chats with him or pats his forearm when she’s moving around his general area. They stand closer together, too, sometimes almost right up against each other. And the looks they shoot each other when they think no one, including the person they’re looking at, is watching. He’s seen those looks before. There’s something there and they both know it now. Good. He’ll throw a “It’s About Damn Time” party for the two of them. Better yet, he’ll offer to watch the kids. That should get the relationship moving in all the right directions. He just has to think of the perfect time to offer his babysitting services to two Speedster children. When’s Wally’s next free day?


End file.
